Love, Lust, and Everything In Between
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: Guy code states: Stay away from the brother's conquest. Apparently someone doesn't follow rules too well
1. Chapter 1

This wont be a long story, I don't think. I have a history of not completing long stories.

Anyway, this has a little bit of Il Forte/Grimmy, and Szayel/Grimmy.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here again?!" The teenager snarled, begrudgingly sitting in the stiff chair in front of the desk. The irritable teen leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs on the top of the desk. A hand came down behind him and smacked the desk next to his feet, making a loud banging noise. The boy flinched slightly and brought his feet down to rest on the floor.

"You're here because my damn brother wouldn't shut the fuck up about his friend failing. I only offered to tutor you to shut him up!" The other man in the room snapped, fixing his glasses irritably. This teenager was nothing special. He had pale blue hair that spiked up, and eyes to match. Szayel would admit, he was more toned than most high school kids, but that's really all that set him apart. As far as he was concerned, he was just another face in the crowd.

"Well, Il Forte's not doing much better than I am! And he's not stuck in this hell hole why?!" He bitched, subconsciously fixing his tie. Szayel's head was starting to hurt from his persistent yelling. So, he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Enough. I'm here to help you pass so you have a decent shot at acing entrance exams next year and that's it. Then you can kindly get the hell out of my house." Szayel Apparo Grantz didn't take shit from anyone. Especially annoying teenagers. This teenager happened to be one of my brother's best friends, so the pink haired man couldn't just abandon his need for education. Actually, that's not the truth at all. He just didn't want to hear his little brother's bitching for another instant. He seemed to accept this as an appropriate answer, because he shut up and looked down at the paper the older man had placed in front of him. After about thirty seconds of silence, he decided to open his mouth and talk.

"So you're a writer huh?" He said, obviously failing to comprehend the stacks of manuscripts lying everywhere. No wonder the kid was failing. "What do you write?" Procrastinating bastard. The author decided to freak him out a little. Chuckling a little darkly, he reached for the closest book that was lying around. It was probably one of the more graphic books that he'd ever written, but hey whatever shut the kid up. He looked at the cover for a full three and a half seconds before looking away in near terror. Szayel was an extremely famous boy's love author. A lot of women fawned over his writings.

"This is my area of expertise." He said with a smirk at his quickly reddening face. Who knew teenagers were so squeamish when it came to sex? The teen was spared answering because just then the front door opened and Szayel's little brother walked in, throwing his bag on the floor.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd still be here, Grimmjow." He said blandly, tucking a few strands of long blonde hair back behind his ear. Grimmjow shot him the nastiest look that the pink haired man thought he'd ever seen on a teenager's face. Chuckling a little bit, he turned my back on the two and made his way to the kitchen.

"You hungry, Il Forte?" Pain in the ass never ate unless he could convince his older brother cooked for him. Said older brother heard a slightly muffled and a little contented 'yeah' and turned to see why the reply was so unlike his brother. Il Forte was behind Grimmjow, his arms around the other boy's waist. His face was buried in the other's soft-looking blue hair. Il Forte looked very at ease, with his eyes closed and his chest falling lightly. "Would you two like to get a room with a door?" Szayel asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. Immediately, Il Forte moved away from Grimmjow, a slight shade of pink under his eyes.

"No? Well how about you at least wait until I'm not around before you start fucking each other?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked as Grimmjow hastily stood up.

"Unlike you, I'm not some faggot!" He yelled, pointing at Szayel with a menacing glare. The older man's smirk widened and he chuckled.

"What do you mean 'unlike me'?

"What the fuck do you think you pervy porn writer?!" He snarled, making his way to the front door. "The day I ever fuck a guy will be a cold day in hell indeed!" With that, he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door as he went. Almost immediately, Il Forte stormed past him, roughly shoving him aside.

"You're an ass you know that?!" He hissed, giving Szayel a glare with violet eyes. Amber eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Seems to me like he wasn't gonna fuck you anyway. Straight guys tend to steer clear of that particular speed bump." He chuckled again before walking over to where Grimmjow had been sitting. His paper hadn't even been done a little bit. Szayel sighed. Oh well, tomorrow was another day.

"You ruined my chance to see," Il Forte said with a snarl. "Not that'd you give two shits about what happens to me." He sounded like he was trying to strike deep with those words. The older of the two simply turned to face him, a cruel smile on his face.

"You're absolutely right. I don't give a flying fuck what happens to you. You could die tomorrow and I wouldn't shed a tear." It was mean, but it was the truth. Il Forte and Szayel were not close at all, like the brothers in Szayel's books. They may as well be two strangers who lived under the same roof, the way they acted. Il Forte stormed off in a huff, slamming his bedroom door. He would cope the way he normally did: by turning up his music and drowning Szayel out for the rest of the night. How childish. Smirking to himself, Szayel walked back into the kitchen to make his food. Fucking blonde bastard would get no food if he didn't make it himself. The pink haired man was amused at his little brother's intentions to the other teenage boy. He acted as though he was in love with Grimmjow. This was one of the reasons he had sent the teenager fleeing into the night. Love was such a pointless emotion. He saw no need for it, so he cut it out of his life completely. He even refused to be in the presence of it. So, in sending Grimmjow away, he was protecting both him and his brother.

OOO

"Fucking asshole, thinking I would fuck another guy!" Grimmjow muttered, slamming his keys into the door and twisting the handle. Once inside his dingy little apartment, the blue haired teenager threw his bag onto the nearest chair and wandered into his room. He flopped backwards on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling for a while, until his phone went off in his pocket. Grimmjow pulled the damn thing out of his pocket to see a new text flash on the screen.

'_My brother's suck a prick. He knows better than to poke at someone's sexuality' _Frowning, Grimmjow replied to Il Forte.

'_I don't give a fuck what the faggot thinks of me! I just care about. . .' _He couldn't finish the thought and inwardly cursed himself. He deleted the text and just put. '_It's fine.' _Fuck, maybe that pink haired fucker was right about him.

* * *

First chapter done and I have no idea what to follow this up with xD

I'll be typing then  
Sarang Hae!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever the hell you're listening to, turn it the fuck down!" Szayel grabbed his brother's headphone and pulled it out of his ear. Music could clearly be heard out of the little bud. Szayel could have sung along if he wanted to. His damn brother was still trying hard to ignore him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Ah, another typical morning in the Granz household. Actually a typical morning ended with Il Forte taking a swing at his brother. Without answering, Szayel slid a plate in front of his brother. Begrudgingly, the blonde began to eat. "Grimmjow's coming over today," He mumbled, his mouth full of eggs. "Try not to do anything you arrogant asshole." Szayel chuckled.

"Oh right, it's Saturday. Very well, should I leave you two to fuck tonight? Quite frankly I don't care, I just don't want to listen to it." His voice dripped cynicism as he smirked. Il Forte turned red with both anger and embarrassment. Before he could reply, his brother was gone. Fucker. For the next twenty minutes, Il Forte listened to the running water of the shower while shoveling down second and third helpings of his food. A knock on the door made the teenager look up.

"Just open the damn door!" He shouted, far too lazy to get up. Grimmjow opened the door a little less than just slamming the thing into the wall. "Well good morning Sunshine." He said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes.

"Where's your bathroom?" He asked, throwing his bag onto the floor. Il Forte chuckled and pointed out the bathroom. He 'failed' to mention that Szayel was still most likely in there. He may like the other boy, but this was good payback for storming out last night.

OOO

Szayel heard the door open, but paid it no mind. He was positive Il Forte was going to keep Grimmjow occupied. Unfortunately, he had no idea how wrong he was until he stepped out of the shower the exact second the bathroom door was opened. Not being a squeamish one about his body, Szayel didn't even flinch when Grimmjow pulled the door opened all the way. The teenager on the other hand, yelped out of shock and stumbled back into the hallway. Szayel chuckled and grabbed the door.

"Hope you enjoyed the show." He said as he shut the door. He figured Il Forte had put him up to the task, most likely unknowingly. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Il Forte's yelp followed by a lot of banging around. Figuring that the two would kiss and make up any second, he took his time getting dressed. Once again, he discovered he was right when he came out into the living room to see Grimmjow pinning his brother underneath him. The two teenager's lips were damn near touching. There was such an appalling amount of emotion whirling between them that Szayel was getting physically sick. It wasn't just that, but something else churned just underneath his skin. He couldn't explain it, but it made him uneasy. It felt like jealousy, but he had nothing to be jealous of.

"Alright you two, knock it off." He had to fight to keep his voice normal and calm as he wandered over to the two on the floor. Grimmjow sat up, still straddling the little brother. "You, come here." Szayel pointed at the bigger boy and beckoned him over. He barely batted an eyebrow as he stood up and walked over to the author.

"Il Forte, go away, I don't want any... err, distractions." Coo, violet eyes flicked up to look at Szayel.

"Yeah yeah. I get it." He grumbled. Before he left, he gave Grimmjow a peck on the lips. He left the apartment muttering obscenities. Again, that uneasy feeling churned in Szayel's stomach. He had to keep both of them away from each other or he'd go insane. Grimmjow caught the just barley visible expression on Szayel's face and smirked.

"That bother you? You brother and some guy?" He said, meaning to wound deep. Szayel just sneered and shrugged his shoulders.

"You were the one who said he was straight. Not my fault you'll go running screaming into the night when he actually tries to get you in bed," His smile widening at the clear annoyance on the other's face, Szayel pointed to the desk in the middle of the living room. "Go sit." He grabbed a few papers at random and placed them in front of Grimmjow.

"Do you have to hover?" The blue haired boy snapped, twisting his head to glare at Szayel, who just sighed.

"I have to make sure you're on task. Just work." Grumbling, the teen went to work, silently doing all of the papers. Szayel leaned against the side of the desk and let his mind wander. What really started wandering were his eyes. They scanned Grimmjow, taking him in. They watched as he pushed his bangs up off his forehead as he thought. They watched and loved it all. Szayel shook his head. What the hell was _with _him today?! Grimmjow was his brother's! Not to mention about six years younger than he was. Normally, it wouldn't matter who it was, but there was a rule. No matter how much he hated his brother, he had to obey that rule. You couldn't go after a sibling's significant other. It just wasn't done. And since when did Szayel Apparo even think about other people like this?! Lust only led to love. So he steered clear of love, lust, and everything in between. It just made him sick!

"Did you hear me? I said I'm done," Grimmjow had a paper in his hand and was holding it out. "Are you off in you're fucking pervy world again?" Szayel started and grabbed the paper from his hand, replacing them with new ones.

"Work on these while I grade then." He had forced his voice to become cold and hard. But he couldn't focus on the papers, his gaze kept returning to the student. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Grimmjow."

"What is it no-?" A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his face upward so that he was looking straight at Szayel. The pink haired man hesitated for only a second before clashing their lips together. Grimmjow seemed to want to protest, but stopped the second Szayel's tongue dragged across his bottom lip. Willingly, the chapped lips parted. Szayel wasted no time slipping his tongue into the warm crevice and exploring. Grimmjow let out a soft groan when Szayel pulled away.

"Dammit," The older man whispered, leaning in for another kiss. "I can't get enough of you. I want more." This went against everything he believed in. Lust was more powerful than any loose morals though. And this lust was stronger than any other kind of lust that either of them had ever faced.

"Well, we can take care of that can't we?" Grimmjow's voice was low and husky, his eyes were half closed. "We have time." Szayel thought about this . . . for about three seconds. Lust had clouded over his mind, stopped all sense of judgment.

"Come with me." He hissed with a smirk.

* * *

Hahaha smut next chapter! Hope you enjoy

Sarang Hae!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! I promised smut, so here it is!

* * *

There were virtually no sounds as the two men made their way into Szayel's bedroom. God forbid their lips left the others for even a second. The older man pulled away first, gasping for air. It had been so long since he'd tasted another person. And God, this boy tasted good. Lightly, the pink haired writer pushed the teenager backward onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He covered what might have been protests with his lips as his hands started to undo Grimmjow's shirt. He was trying to stop the talking, cause once that started; everything would go all to shit. They'd start wondering what the fuck they were doing and it would stop. No, Szayel couldn't have that. Grimmjow let out a low groan as the older man pinched a hard nipple between his fingers.

"I see, you're sensitive there," Szayel teased, moving away from the other's mouth. "Let's see what happens when I-" He cut himself off and dropped his head to Grimmjow's chest. Slowly, he dragged his tongue over the hard bud and smirked at the soft moan that followed in its wake.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've never been touched before," His hand mimicked his tongue on the other nipple as Grimmjow bit his lip to keep from making another sound. He couldn't believe he was getting this turned on… by a _guy_ no less! He thought he had more pride than this! But, ooh... Szayel knew exactly where to touch him. "I think I'm right. Is little Grimmy a virgin?" Szayel mocked. His hands continuing their work, his sinful tongue decided to make its way down the well muscled teen's body. Goose bumps sprang up wherever the skin was touched.

"Ahh, shut up." Grimmjow said, trying not to enjoy this and failing miserably. He wanted Szayel to stop tormenting him and touch him where he wanted to be touched most. Szayel had his own agenda though, because he pulled away completely.

"On your stomach," He commanded, undoing Grimmjow's belt as he spoke. "Scratch that, on all fours." Why was Grimmjow shivering in anticipation? Surely his body didn't want this?! Well, his brain didn't want it all that much. He was just here for the sake of being touched by someone. But in order for the touching to continue, he had to do what the writer wanted him to do. So, he obligingly rolled onto all fours. In a second, his pants were pulled off and discarded, and he was naked in front of the other man. Never before in his life had he felt more exposed… and strangely, he didn't mind it. Szayel looked at the teenage boy in front of him and had to bite hit tongue hard to keep from making a sound. With his clothes on, Grimmjow was an impressive sight, but that had nothing on his he looked naked. Not wanting to take his eyes off of the sight in front of him, Szayel reached into the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a small tube. He popped the top and coated his fingers with the substance.

"So my little virgin," He said, moving behind Grimmjow. "Let's see just how long your endurance is." He smirked and dropped out of sight. Thirty seconds later, Grimmjow felt a warmth envelope his cock. Szayel's well practiced tongue began to caress the soft flesh as he sucked generously. Meanwhile, his fingers reached up and pressed against the other's entrance. Was he seriously going to finger him while sucking him off?! Grimmjow's sex-hazed brain couldn't exactly comprehend it; that is until two fingers pushed their way inside him.

"Ngh!" Noises be dammed! Grimmjow was starting to pant as the fingers made their way in and out, preparing him for something else entirely. Szayel laughed around his cock, sending vibrations that shot up to his stomach. That was it, if that pink haired bastard did one more thing, he was going to come. Said 'pink haired bastard' seemed to know this, so he took in as much of the teen as he could and hummed loudly. "Ah!" Grimmjow let out a mix of a moan and a cry as he came. Szayel swallowed every drop of seed and gave Grimmjow's manhood one last lick before moving out from under him, withdrawing his fingers as he did. He began to unbutton his own shirt, and wiggle out of his pants at the same time.

"Well that didn't last long," He said, sounding bored. Grimmjow was in a post-climax haze and couldn't answer him. Gently, he rolled the blue haired boy onto his back. "Hopefully you last longer this time." He gave the boy a kiss and pressed the tip of his manhood at his entrance. Waiting a second so the kid could prepare himself, the novelist slammed into him, fully sheathing himself into the tight warmth.

"Agh!!" The scream of pain was accompanied by long scratches down Szayel's back. Szayel didn't seem to care as he continued to thrust, trying to find the spot that would mix mind numbing pleasure in with the pain. In between harsh panted and half-threats, Grimmjow let out a moan and roughly grabbed Szayel by the hair. It was safe to assume that the spot had been found. The writer made sure to only hit that spot as he pounded the teenager into the mattress. His hand came up and wrapped around the other's cock. He began to pump in time with his thrusts. Grimmjow was no match for all this. Szayel had him crying out in an orgasm in no time.

OOO

"I'm home!" Il Forte walked into the living room. Grimmjow shot him a scowl from his desk.

"Took you long enough!" He snapped, standing up and grabbing his bag as he did. "I'm leaving now!" He said, glaring over his shoulder at Szayel, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Fine then, just be sure to come back tomorrow." He said, his voice calm as ever. Grimmjow had to fight to prevent any kind of blush from appearing on his cheeks. He just rolled his eyes at Il Forte and walked to the door.

"Later." He said to the blonde, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss before slipping out the door. Il Forte watched him walk down the street before heading into the house.

"You didn't scare him away. I'm impressed." He said with sarcasm. He couldn't see his brother's smiling face behind his book.

"On the contrary, I think he'll be coming back more often." Szayel was trying his best to keep the raw amusement out of his voice.

OOO

Grimmjow flopped backwards onto his bed, wincing a little as his ass made contact. He wondered what the hell was the matter with him. He had just slept with his tutor. Another male! Not to mention his friend's older brother! He must have been hornier that he thought when he left his house. Whatever, it didn't matter anymore. He had gotten it out of his system. Tomorrow when he went over, nothing would happen. He'd just do the damn work the pervert gave him and nothing sexual would happen. The thing that bothered him most was the fact that he was unsure if he wanted it to happen. No! He wasn't into guys! But how did that explain Il Forte? Easy… he looked like a woman. But what about Szayel? Sure he looked feminine, but there was no way some one would mistake him for a chick. It was all too confusing for the high schooler to figure out, so he gave up and just tried his best to fall asleep. It took longer than usual because every time he closed his eyes, he felt Szayel's hands running all over him.

* * *

Awwww... poor Grimmy's a little confused! I think I'll have them go out next chapter... buuuuut idk yet.

Till next time

Sarang Hae!!!


End file.
